You believe ?
by X.ScOrPiOn.X
Summary: Hinata. Hidan. Nothing left to say, right?


You Believe in...

The sun was hot.

It burned down on the sand and heated the land while the cloudless sky seemed to be endless above her. Dark blue hair, with the touch of lilac in it, waved in the slight breeze as the woman lifted her hand to brush the strands of her strange colored mess of hair back. She was lucky at least, to be a member of one of the highest ranked Slaves here in Egypt, or else she might would have to be out there on the dry earth, following animals for hours in the merciless sun, to search something to eat, drink, or carry all the day bottles of waters, from the river to the palace.

Hinata Hyuuga, child of the Hyuuga clan you can guess, with the Uchiha one of the highest serving Servants of the rulers from this land. The Pharaoh was really a kind hearted person - for a Pharaoh after all. Hundredths of slaves had to endure the work of building a pyramide, whip strikes from officers, and much too less to eat or drink for the of them died because of the heat and the horrible circumstances. Where you were born was the only thing that mattered and Hinata had had luck.

She neither had to use her body or do hard work to stay alive, because she, as the heiress, was allowed to be a priest, even if her gender was female. It was the first time in the whole history, that a woman was allowed to be a priest... but Hinata wasn't naive. She knew, that even if she would be a priest, it would be for a God who wouldn't... well. Either liked by the folks and the Pharaoh, or it would be a really, no God is unecessary but... well. I think you can take the picture.

A smile crept over her features as she washed herself, like every monk who trains being a priest, two times a day, right now she did the morning ritual. It was important because she needed to be clean to be a priest, after all she was going to live in order to communicate with a God.

Well. To be honest, she could have had a quite important God to look over (even as a female), but Hinata wasn't really skilled, she was just the heiress of the main branch which made her so 'special'. But every wrong step, word, move was a mistake and until now, she was 17 already, Hinata never managed it to do it _perfect_. But her cousin did.

Her cousin who was unfortunately not from the main branch, and had to protect her, instead of being allowed to watch over a God - even if he was way better then she herself.

The Hyuuga Clan member closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. In order to let Neji, her cousin, get her job, she angered her own family, or to be correct, father, and was going to go through hell now. Because if you where on the bad side of Hiashi Hyuuga, then you where on the bad side of everyone who had any status. Maybe the folks liked her now, but this was it.

Pushing the bad thoughts away, she started to humm and remembered Nejis expression, when she said that she would not, be the priest of this oh-so-important God she always forgot the name from.

Since she by herself said it, no one could officially bother Neji with her decision. And surely, if she didn't do it (watching over this God), her cousin would be _asked_ to do so, since Hinatas sister was still to young, the girl hadn't even started officially the education to be a priest. Even if her father trained Hanabi personally.

So Neji would be the one in charge. Oh, when he came to her, with this pained but happy face and thanked her, ashamed but really, really happy... Hinata was so touched that she started crying and hugged him and told him that he deserved it, and he should do the best out of it and not let other envious priests, who would surely bother Neji, take him down. It was the first time in her whole life she had seen her cousin like this, and the woman cherished this memory like a treasure.

Hinata finished her washing and went slowly, from the little lake, (she got a own one, because in the other were the men, and surely she couldnt undress/wash herself when men are in the same room!) away to the place where her outfit and towels where placed.

The soon-to-be female priest started to dress again when she finished to dry herself with a towel. She looked at her outfit and blushed slightly. She was used to long, soft but long dresses - not this... thingy which hid barely her breasts. It was a broad ribbon which she had to tie around her chest, it was hold together from a golden metal thing in the form of a Symbol. (Hinata had a really tight necklace around her throat, where on the front was a chain, which reached down to her navel. There on the end was again this symbol.)The Symbol of the God she would be serving from tomorrow on, when she would surpass the exam if she is worthy enough.

Well, the second clothing was a rectangularly sheet in the front and back, the sides of her thighs where visible and for everyone to see. The fabric was a plain white, but the clothing was framed with a golden line at the edges.

Her feet got cold, maybe because of the chilly floor, the stones where unnaturally cold, since they where in Egypt. Maybe it had to do something with the God she was going to get to know? No, Hinata would never get such a strong and dominant Deity to serve, since she told in front of everyone, including the Pharaoh the she didnt want to serve a high ranked Supreme Being.

A priest, who already served the God, would be going to test her, and decide if she was capable of doing the job and if she got a priest who wanted to be on her fathers side, Hiashi Hyuuga, she would surely fail. And she was just allowed to attend 2 times, if she wasn't able to make it then, she wasn't allowed to be a priest anymore.

Soft pastel lilac eyes looked anxious around as she stepped in front of the big door, where she had to perform the ritual on the other side of the gate as she gulped several times and pushed her two index finger against each other. An old habit, she prevented herself to us anymore but sometimes when she was absolutely alone, Hinata wasn't able to resist the urge.

A shaking breath escaped her throat as she straightened her back again and slid her arms down, knocking with one of her delicate hands against the door.

After a moment of silence, she heard someone... mutter? inside of the room, as the door was heavily pushed open. Hinata prevented herself from gulping, hard, when she stepped into the room, filled with blackness, where not even candles where to be seen. But she kept on going gracefully, until she thought she was deep enough in the room, she could feel the presence of the God. She prevented her heart from dropping and concentrated again. There was a certain point, when even a priest, who is allowed to come more near to a God than other people, is forbidden to go any further - if she ever overstepped that line she would be to 99% be killed, or cursed by the God.

Normal people don't feel or know where this line exists, but priest did, and as a Hyuuga Clan member she could feel it especially well. When the God was pissed, she would stay away a few steps more, if the God was calm and caring she could come further and so on.

Hinata felt her dry lips and resisted to lick over them as she felt the mental pressure of the holy soul who was in the room - it was really seldom that a priest had to face the God as the test. Because it was one of the hardest and most unfair tests. Well. She should have known it. She should have just known it and not hoped that someone would be nice to her. Hinatas father had just too much influence.

Pushing these thoughts beside, the Hyuuga heiress knelt down and started to murmur words, words she had to speak, spells, to get the God on her good side. Not one mistake. One mistake and she would fail - wrong. So: She was going to make it, she learned the text good enough and she had trained longer than anyone else would have done to make it right. When she'd get the God on her side, even the priest wouldn't be able to let her look bad in front of the others, because even if the priest can decide whether he wanted her as a helping hand or not, if the Devine being thought: 'well, nice kid' she would be able to walk away with her head held high - theoretically, because she was able to please the God. And this was actually the only purpose of a priest, not to please the former priest.

It was just the second priority to play the communicator between Pharaoh and God, because Priests also needed money to buy food and clothing and the God's didnt pay them money. They had to survive too, this is the only reason why the Gods allowed them to tell their Pharaoh's about these things.

Until know she made everything right, she finished the whole text without a single mistake. Now she had to do something to please the God, whom she didn't even know the name from. The priest didn't help her at all and Hinata got nervous again, even if she tried her best to surpress it. Most of the times, the priest would give at least a little hint what to do, because even if she wanted to serve the God and knew because of her blood most of the times in which mood the God was, but she wasn't a mind reader. She hadn't had anything to give the God, to sacrifice for. Maybe she should have brought something with her? No, this was not a thing she was supposed to do.

Time was running out and Hinata felt something like.. annoyance? radiate from the god.

_Trust your instinct, or just do something! _She thought to herself and without more logical thinking, Hinata took off her bracelet(1), with golden tegmen from her right hand and slid the hart metal up her arm so that she drew blood. The room was absolutely silent as the red liquid run down her porcelain white skin (very unlogical, yes but I just say it's because of the Hyuuga Clan) and dropped softly on the ground. She stretched her arm, which hurt quite a bit but she couldn't care less, as a symbolistic sign, that she would sacrifice herself for the God if needed.

Because even if the other priests and the Pharaoh didn't think highly of this God ( or else she wouldnt have got this one) it was a God after all. And even if she had doubts, as a real priest your God is your everything. And she wants to show her thinking in the way she did right now, hoping on the inside that it would work.

"Dude... what the fuck, bitch."

Hinata flinched. Hard. She never heard so much bad words in one sentence, and it was directed at _her!_ Were her actions so wrong? Tears started to come in her eyes and she drew her hand back, ashamed and disappointed in herself - the God hadn't said anything. A bad sign.

"That was fucking _awesome!_"

...

"And I thought I'd get such a bitchy bastard again, who all are like little pussycats, who didn't even think of fucking hurting themselves! They didn't even understand the TRUE purpose of being a fucking priest!"

The Hyuuga heiress turned around, slowly, and watched the priest who lit a candle in this moment. It stung in her eyes, because she got used to the darkness in this room, but she wanted to know if he meant it honest or if it was sarcasm... but since he smiled really sincere and actually proud, she wiped her little tears out of the eyes and stood up, holding her bleeding hand tight with the other one. The lilac haired girl put the metal bracelet on again, so the wound and blood wasn't visible anymore as she waited patient for the God to make any reaction, while she looked closer at the priest. She was used to see bare chests of men, but most of them had heavy necklaces or a little piece of clothing wrapped around themselves - Hinata now understood why her outfit had so less fabric... this priest choose the outfit for her, and he didn't seem to be very fond of clothing. He had just a skirt which reached until his knees and the same arm bracelets as her - but not this tight collar like thing around his neck.

The man had silver hair, which was... not messy, it stuck to his head like it was licked on this way but even if it did look odd, it wasn't bad. His eyes were lilac like her hair, just a bit lighter with more color in it. And his smile turned into a smirk. So he had been joking, right?

Just as she thought this, Hinata felt a wave of enjoyment from the God, but it wasn't... such a... sarcastic one. It seemed quite happy and not (so) sarcastic.

"H-Have I-I m-made it?" she stuttered helplessly confused as the priest walked closer and closer. He grinned wicked and nodded, the moment Hinata took a deep breath in of relief, the older priest (even if he looked quite young, too young) got a hold of her right arm and pushed the bracelet off of her arm. Not knowing what to do, she just stared at the young man as he started to lick away the blood on her skin, cheeks turning redder than her own crimson liquid which was still pouring out of her wound, as she wanted to withdraw her hand. (Were his hands covered in blood too? Or what was that?)

A futile try. The man looked up, since he was bent down and smiled at her, while saying :" You're the first fucking person who managed to please my God and me. And then," he pushed the bracelet back in place and straightened up again," you even are fucking female and look like a damned Goddess!" he continued and seemed really happy, he embraced her from the side, one hand on her hip and the other caught the chain which was fixed on her necklace.

Hinata would have thought, that a God would be angry if someone said to a human that she looked like a 'Goddess' but she felt nothing but pleasure of enjoyment radiate from this God here, as she started to feel dizzy from the closeness. Was it normal for priest to be so... uhm... how should she explain that in words?

"Uh-uhm, what's t-the name o-of the G-God??"Hinata blurted out and tried to push herself away from him, fearing to faint - a VERY bad habit, she just wasn't getting rid of. And right now, she was on the edge of fainting, something Hinata really did not want to do! So, she decided to say something, not trying anymore to get away from the priest who... sniffled... at her neck?

She wanted to make herself invisible, even if she oh GOD she enjoyed it, she smelled this man's scent and the soft tough from his nose over her skin made her warm inside.

"His Name is Jashin..." he said and Hinata just 'Uhm'ed, getting redder by every passing second. "So, you believe in Jashin?" The priest asked in a /seductive/ calm tone and drew back from her neck, still holding the chain but looking into her eyes, her blushed face. The lilac haired young woman just nodded eagerly, maybe this was something she should have said?

"Great!"

Seemed so.

"Let's Fuck!"

-----------------------------

The *f*cked up* end.

I love this pairing.

I always love creative criticsm.

I absolutely love reviews. (and honey.)

(1) I have NO Idea how these things are named. I searched in the Internet but I don't have a clue - what I mean are this long golden metal things, which go from the wrist around 5-10 centimeters up the arm. Wish I could show the picture somewhere. *points to the text below*

WELL, I got inspired by a picture, a friend of mine made for me. I just asked her to draw me a HidaxHina picture and what did she draw? A Hidan who held his bloody hand around Hinatas waist, the other one held a chain (which was fixed on a collar) and he said: "You believe in Jashin too? GREAT! Let's fuck!" (His tongue is sticking out by the way.)

And Hinata blushes and mumbles: "O-oh my..." while she thinks ('Is that blood...?') because of Hidan's hands.

I don't know if you get it, because I cant describe this wonderful picture. And well, they have the clothing I desperately tried to subscribe (and failed miserably) and well. Just a little OS. Blunt but... I like it. Oh, and Jashin is a pervert. Just for you to know. ~

Thanks for reading, .X


End file.
